


Adventures In Pet-Sitting

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Infatuated Draco, Just Add Kittens, M/M, OC Cat Character, Pregnant Persian Cat, Such Shameless Fluff, Suprised Harry, Tricky Pansy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: The small story of how Harry and Draco became proud parents of a kitten.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	Adventures In Pet-Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much to the lovely and very efficient mods. You're the best! 
> 
> This was based on the prompt: _The less I know the better._
> 
> 🐱🐈🐱🐈

Harry was sharing gossip and Treacle Tart with Hermione when the Weasley-Granger fireplace exploded into green sparkling flames. 

“Harry!” Draco shouted, the anxiety evident from his clipped tone, “you have to come home now, love! Pan’s bloody cat… It’s only gone and had a kitten! It’s _quite_ the most amazing thing that’s ever occurred.”

Harry felt the seconds tick by as Draco waited for his reply. When Pansy had left her spoilt Persian Medea with them three days previously, Draco and he had just assumed the puss was terribly chubby. They’d both giggled about the fact. 

Pansy hadn’t said a word about kittens. 

Skipping out on a second slice of Tart, Harry Apparated home. Medea was settled on his favourite Harpies tee-shirt and a second kitty had already been born.

Draco hovered over the scene, shocked eyes wide with wonder. 

“I’ve firecalled Mother,” Draco announced. “Asked her what do. She says that we’re not to interfere, Potter. That Medea here will know what to do. Cats have babies all the time, apparently.”

Harry felt a coil of affection for his lovely, panicky fiancé. “And did Cissa say how many kittens Medea is likely to have?”

Draco frowned. “Anywhere between two and five,” he answered.

But, in the end, Medea only had two more babies. Harry had dived out of the room at the critical moment: the less he knew about feline reproduction, the better. He’d never been much of a cat-person but even he had to admit that the kittens were terribly sweet, now that they were finally clean and nursing. 

Draco was, of course, already infatuated. He had already sent an excited Patronus to Pansy’s Spanish villa, giving her a blow-by-blow account of all the excitement. In only three days, Pansy would be home and using her best Slytherin charm to convince Draco to adopt one of the babies. 

Harry smiled at the newborns. He was already used to the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxxx


End file.
